Ferb's Brain
by glynrh19
Summary: When the day's activity goes horribly wrong and the gang get stuck in Ferb's Brain only his imagination and their inginuity can get them back out to stop a self aware invention from taking over, or destroying, the entire Tri State Area
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: What does Ferb say?

**Isabella's POV:**

It was just another morning outside the Flynn-Fletcher household and, as I usually would I walked through the gate.

"Whatcha Doin?" I asked in my usual sweet manor.

"Oh hi Isabella" says Phineas, my favourite inventor and person on the planet. "You're just in time. We're going..."

"Arhh! Phineas PLEASE stop using contractions" said an Indian voice from behind me. Baljeet walked in through the gate. I scowled at him for cutting off Phineas, he backed away timidly. I allowed myself a small smile, whereas unlike Buford I didn't enjoy making people feel intimidated it was nice to know I still could.

"Anyway..." said Baljeet timidly "carry on Phineas... Without contractions!"

"Okay dokay Baljeet, anyway as I was saying we are planning on entering Ferb's subconscious to try to understand why he dislikes talking" said Phineas. At that moment Buford appeared from the other side of Phineas and Ferb's wall.

"Why don't you ask him Dinner Bell" said Buford gruffly. I almost did a double take... it was actually a good question. From Buford!

"I tried, he doesn't even know himself!" said Phineas, nodding to Ferb who, until now, no one had noticed. Which was surprising really considering that he was using a welder on a weird, bike helmet, thing...?

"That is not the... you know..." said Baljeet sounding scared

"Oh you mean..." said Phineas

"Yes"

"Oh nothing like that, this will allow us to enter Ferb's mind" said Phineas, struggling not to laugh. I also chuckled remembering Baljeet's adventure with the brain enhancer, at least that's how I remember it. I shiver from the memory, is Baljeet really _that _insane?!

"Ready" said Ferb quietly.

"Alright Bro!" exclaimed Phineas. He smiled widely, he was really looking forward to this!

"Ready everyone?" he asked

"As were gunna be Dinner Bell!" said Buford for all of us. We each put on one of the bike helmets and Ferb hit a button on a remote and everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Order or Chaos?

**Ferb's POV:**

It was a weird experience waking up in one's own mind. He looked around him, they were in some kind of control room with a holographic projection in the centre.

"Nice control centre bro, did you design this for us?" asked Phineas

"No I..." I said expecting to be cut off

"What's up Ferb?" asked Phineas after a pause

"I'm used to being cut off around about their" I said. Everyone laughed, even me. "Anyway this is actually the natural centre of my mind, I had no idea my subconscious was so creative. You seem to have rubbed off on me Phin" There was a shocked silence. That was probably one of the longest things I had actually said out loud!

"Ferb..." said Isabella quietly "Are you ok?" I realised that I had just been standing there.

"Fine" I said "I feel far more open now that I am in my own mind" Wow. That really was unlike me, I looked at the visual in front of me, I tapped a few buttons and found a map, and I bought it up. It showed an unknown landscape which I presumed was my mind.

"So Ferb, you're in charge, where shall we start" asked Phineas

"I honestly have no idea" I said truthfully.

"Ah what the hell" said Buford pushing every button in sight. I sighed as, for the second time in an hour, the world faded to black...

**Authors note: as you may all have guessed this is my first fic so could you all review please and tell me how I'm doing, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**- Glynrh19**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: How deep does emotion run?

**Phineas' POV:**

I awoke staring into Isabella's eyes. Those beautiful eyes, I thought to myself. I sighed inwardly as I thought about the way she felt for me. I was just her friend in her mind. A best friend, but still a friend.

"Phineas!" Isabella's relived shout shook me back to the present "thank god you're awake! I've been worried sick about you"

"Where. Where am I" I murmured feebly

"I, I don't know Phineas" Isabella replied, clearly trying to sound brave. I sat up and took a look at my surroundings. We were in a valley with steep craggy mountains. Like spears of stone jabbing blindly at the sky. I turned and almost did a double take, there was an impenetrable black pit about half a metre from where I was sitting.

"_Ferb..." _said a ghostly voice.

"Did you hear that Isabella?" I asked

"Yes, yes I did" replied Isabella in a higher voice than usual. I heard a high pitched moan. My head snapped around at once, I turned to find that Baljeet was waking up.

"My poor head" said the Indian boy

"You'll get better in a minute Baljeet" said Isabella, and amused glint in her eye. She smiled at me in a way which she knew only I would notice. Baljeet sat up suddenly

"Ahh Isabella! Contractions!" shouted a very irate Baljeet. I chuckled and Baljeet sighed loudly.

"Owww..." moaned a voice from beside me. It was Ferb. How did I forget about Ferb?! I mentally kicked myself in the shins, my face must have shown some of it as I realised that I was getting weird looks from Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella and Buford! (When did he wake up?!)

"Uh, hello guys..." I said embarrassed

"Okayyy" said Isabella "Where are we Ferb?" Ferb then put out a hand and swiped from right to left and a holographic map came with it.

"Wow Ferb nice..."

"We are right next to the Depths of Emotion" said Ferb cutting me off with a smug look on his face. Damn that was annoying. Then I realised what he had done and smiled, I should really stop cutting him off!

"So what is that then" I asked

"Where I keep all of my deepest emotions, so they don't escape into the rest of my mind" Ferb answered shooting a quick look at Isabella who scowled in response. What on earth I wondered.

"Well what are you waiting for Bean Pole get down and check what's there? The reason you don't speak might be an emotional thing..." said Buford. Wait. Buford, another good question. What! The world is going mad!

**Author's note: Sorry about the late update guys, it was my dad's birthday on Thursday and then I went camping until Sunday. Then I was busy Monday and Tuesday so I couldn't update. But usually you can expect two updates a week.**

**Please keep the reviews coming.**

**- Glynrh19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again it's me again, here is the next update**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Phineas and Ferb :(**

Chapter IV: What useful questions?

**Baljeet's POV:**

I was speechless, and suspicious! Buford had asked two useful questions today and I had only heard him ask one other in my entire life (Even that was about food!) yet today he had asked two!

Two.

Either this was not Buford or he had spent too much time around Milly. For the life of me I was not sure which it was.

"What" said Buford gruffly; everybody was staring at him incredulously.

"Buford..." I said quietly not wanting another wedgie "you just asked a good question"

"What good question" asked a perplexed Buford

"You know... the one about Ferb's problem being to do with emotion" said Isabella slowly as if he was stupid. Contrary to popular belief he was actually very smart but wanted to keep it covered so as to look _"Tough" _

"You know... agh, never mind" said Ferb, being next to a deep trough with all of his emotion in would probably be doing something to his usual restraint... I suddenly realised that I would need to get him in and out VERY fast, before his mind started trying to kill us... or something!

"Ferb, shall we get on with this? You should probably check the bottom quickly before you start getting angry with us" I said scared

"Ok, you'r... no sorry you are right Baljeet" I sighed in relief that Ferb had saved me from hearing another contraction, I was unsure whether or not I could take another. Then he asked something that shocked me the most. He asked Isabella to come with him.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry about the awkward filler chapter, Baljeet and Buford will both become important later on. Just to clarify this is not at all Ferbella or Baljeet X Buford. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. Would other people please review as well?**

**- Glynrh19**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! This will hopefully be slightly better and more interesting than the last one, I had a really bad case of writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb :(**

Chapter V

**Isabella's POV:**

I understood why Ferb had asked me to come with him even if Phineas didn't. I had recognised the voice from the depths.

It was Vanessa.

The girl I had met in Paris. I understood from his expression when he was with her that he had a huge crush on her, but she had flown off with her father before he got to tell her how he felt. I also understood that he couldn't tell Phineas about her because he wouldn't understand what he felt. I sighed in frustration, why wouldn't Phineas understand that people loving each other didn't just come with age, it happened all the time!

All this I thought as we were lowered down the Depth of Emotion by a rope ladder that Ferb had pulled out (god knows where he kept all this stuff!) The walls were damp and pot marked, in some where images of the things that he felt strongly about. In some I saw Phineas, in others Perry and in some me, Buford and Baljeet. I felt strangely touched about how much he cared about us; the more I saw the more proud I felt that Ferb had trusted me to come with him into probably the most private part of his entire mind. His deepest emotions.

As we reached the uneven floor I unhooked myself from the rope and walked towards dank walls. Suddenly he collapsed in pain.

"Ferb!" I cried out. He got up slowly "What happened" I asked him concerned. Ferb didn't reply. He just pointed at a pillar in the centre of the room. How I hadn't noticed that earlier I had no idea!

There was a large alcove in the centre of the spire, there was a woman. Tall blonde and athletic, she had a frown on her face as if angry. Her image was bathed in a red light.

Hatred.

Of his own Mother, but what was that other emotion...

**Authors note:**

**Ohh, plot twist! Sorry I took a long time to update, stuff gets in the way and as some of you have already said. Stuff tends to do that! Will try to update sooner next time. Sorry.**

**- Glynrh19**


End file.
